


Kiss the Cook

by Lady_Otori



Category: Naruto
Genre: Apron Kink, Attempted Seduction, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Grinding, Kitchen Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Naked Female Clothed Male, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Otori/pseuds/Lady_Otori
Summary: Sasuke is on a break from his mission. And Sakura's very, very pleased about that.Don't you know you always have to kiss the cook?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write shameless married SasuSaku sex and then some plot sneaked in. This will be a two-shot (unless I really draw out the smut). This is the first time I've written something sexy in literally years!

“Mama,” Sarada began, and there was a definite teasing edge to her voice, “you’ll  _ never  _ guess who I just bumped into in the marketplace.” 

Sakura looked up from her surgery notes, unwinding her mind from the complicated nuances of neurology and nerve-weakness prevention to watch as her daughter hopped from foot to foot in glee. She placed her index finger beneath pursed lips and paused, thinking, a gesture that since Sarada’s babyhood meant the beginning of their guessing games.

“Hmm, was it Auntie Ino? She’s due home today.”

“Well, I  _ did  _ see Auntie Ino, but…” Sarada shook her head, black hair in disarray. Sakura resisted the urge to comb it back; like her husband, the youngest Uchiha didn’t like anyone trying to tame the mess of their unruly locks. “No, it wasn’t Auntie.”

“Naruto?”

Sakura watched as her daughter’s nose wrinkled and she shook her head, leaning against the kitchen table in a gesture so very reminiscent of Sasuke that she had to fight back a smile. “It wasn’t the Hokage-sama,” Sarada said, archly pronouncing the syllables of Naruto’s title, “and it wasn’t Boruto either.”

“Then I’m stuck,” Sakura answered, spreading her hands in a helpless gesture as she closed the textbook in front of her. Aged fourteen and a working kunoichi Sarada was perhaps too old for messing around with her mother like this, but Sakura was only too happy to give her the opportunity to act childish. It was so, so different from her own fourteenth year.

“Mama, it was Papa! He’s home,” Sarada finally announced, beaming when Sakura’s eyebrows climbed her forehead in surprise. He’d sent a hawk but hadn’t estimated his arrival home for another few days; she truly hadn’t anticipated that answer. “It’s just a shame I’m going overnight for this mission.”

Standing from her cosy nook in the kitchen, Sakura felt herself start to fluster. With Sarada going away overnight and her surgery running late she hadn’t been able to get anything to eat; and while she could leave it up to Sasuke (especially since being in the marketplace meant he was picking something up) she liked to cook for him the first night he came back.

“Oh, dear, I’ll have to get dinner ready,” she mumbled, hands rising to her cheeks as Sarada rolled her eyes.

“Mama, he was in the market, I’m sure he’s got it sorted.” Twirling her hair in one finger, Sarada pulled the strap of her mission bag over her shoulder. “I’m sure Papa won’t mind if he cooks.”

“Yes, but-”

“-you don’t feel like tomatoes?” Sarada finished, eliciting a grin from the pink-haired kunoichi.

“Exactly,” Sakura replied, moving into what Sarada deemed ‘mama-mode’ as she quickly rifled through her daughter’s mission bag. “Now, have you got everything?”

“Of course I do. This isn’t my first mission.”

Being the parent of a teenager wasn’t always easy; Sakura sent a silent thanks to her own mother once again as she patted her daughter on the head and dropped a kiss on her frowning cheek.

“I’ll always ask,” she said mildly, watching as Sarada hopped to the doorway with the eagerness of a genin off to adventure.

Sarada sighed, relenting. Returning her mother’s kiss as she pulled on her nin-boots, she gave Sakura a particularly devious look over her glasses as she adjusted her headband. “I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon, I think, but until then, you’ve got Papa all to yourself.”

“Sarada!” Sakura couldn’t help the blush that rose to her cheeks as the younger Uchiha gave her a smirk that was the carbon copy of her father’s. Really: their child was far too precocious for her heart.

“What?” she replied innocently. “I’m sure you’ve got lots of catching up to do.”

Shrugging at her mother’s continued rosy cheeks, the black-haired kunoichi pulled open the door and skipped out into the afternoon sun, waving over her shoulder before turning to walk backwards.

“Oh, and Mama, Papa said he’ll be a few hours yet: so you’re safe!”

Which gave her plenty of time to get ready; Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she waved back before closing the door. Leaning her forehead against the painted wood to let her burning cheeks cool down, Sakura felt a frisson of excitement at seeing Sasuke again.

He was returning home as often as he could, these days, no more than two or three months passing between his visits which was a far cry from their darkest days apart. And this time he was early, barely a month after he’d left.

Actually… Sakura blinked in surprise as she considered. Was this the first time he’d come home without Sarada in the house to welcome him? The last time, Sarada had been leaving on a mission the next day and while there’d been pouting (on both sides) he’d been able to spend some time with them both before heading off. Now, they’d have at least an evening and a night together before their peace was invaded by a curious teenager.

That left the question of what to do.

Sakura’s mind slid down a naughty path with such alacrity that she surprised herself. Relearning how to be intimate with one another had been fraught with the need to remain as silent and cautious as possible, and the thought of sex without that obstacle put all thoughts of buying dinner out of her head. Ino’s advice -  _ Send the kids straight out of the house, Forehead -  _ was a little too blatant for her daughter and so Sakura had had plenty of encounters over the last year and a half that were far too  _ quick  _ and  _ quiet  _ for her tastes.

Of course, now that they were in a flat she’d have to think about the neighbours; but Sakura wasn’t half as embarrassed at the thought of them overhearing as the prospect of Sarada getting an eyeful. No; her mind was made up. Sasuke was going to come home after dropping off his report and they were going to spend some time  _ catching up _ .

Smirk spreading across her face - maybe Sarada had taken it from her after all - Sakura swept her reports off her little kitchen desk, pulled her hair out of her worker’s bun, and spent the next hour bullying the house into a semblance of tidiness.

When she was finished and there was still no sign of Sasuke, Sakura showered with the speed of a busy doctor, using the flowery scent that she loved to bathe with when she wasn’t working. Standing in the bedroom with a damp towel and no idea what to wear, her rumbling stomach grabbed her attention and Sakura grinned, inspired; there had been a time when they were just newly married and she’d gotten up to cook straight out of bed.

Only, her plan hadn’t worked, because when she’d wandered in to ask what Sasuke felt like eating in nothing but an apron he’d promptly decided to have her instead. And they might be fifteen years older, but she thought he’d react the same way now: he’d confessed to her on his last trip that the road was a lonely place and he’d often thought of their more adventurous encounters through the years.

Trying not to feel embarrassed as she dashed around the house closing the blinds to avoid giving passing ninja an eyeful, Sakura felt herself humming in anticipation. The hairs on the back of her arms stood up as she shimmied out of the towel into the rough cotton of her favourite pink apron, completing her preparations by curling her damp hair roughly around her face.

Oh, but it was  _ cold.  _ And though she was normally never one to indulge in heating the house, Sakura definitely wasn’t going to stand around shivering while she waited.

“I’ll just…” she muttered to herself, dashing into the hall and back to the thermostat. Sighing in contentment as the radiators immediately kicked in, the kunoichi shifted from foot to foot and wondered whether or not making a cup of tea for herself would be considered sexy.

_ Maybe I’m a little old to be acting like this _ , she thought ruefully, staring wistfully at the kettle while she hovered in the kitchen. What was sexy for a newlywed was perhaps a little ridiculous for a mother, and there was an instant where Sakura made to run back to their bedroom before she heard the unmistakable sound of a key in the lock.

Too late; for better or for worse, Sasuke was going to find his wife standing almost as bare as she day she was born in the kitchen. Smoothing the apron down with nervous hands, Sakura bounced a little on the balls of her feet as she waited, picturing the look on her husband’s face with the beginnings of a blush on her cheeks.

It didn’t last. As soon as the door opened, she heard the bubbling chatter of the  _ other  _ member of Team Seven fill their hallway, and Sakura felt the blood drain from her face in pure, unadulterated panic.

_ Oh. Oh, shit _ . She was fucked: and  _ not  _ in the way she’d been thinking about all afternoon.

* * *

Sasuke tuned out the sounds of Naruto’s inane chatter as he stepped over the threshold of his home, frowning at the unusual heat of the place. Uchiha blood ran hot and Sakura didn’t seem to mind a chill house; so the burning warmth of the hallway set his suspicions off even as Sakura didn’t appear to greet them in her usual smiling fashion. 

Kicking his sandals off carelessly, he gripped the plastic bag tighter in his fist, rounding the corner to their living room as Naruto huffed and fussed with his cape in the entrance.

He could feel her chakra in the kitchen but it wasn’t accompanied by the usual clatter of her cooking; in fact, she was completely silent, and if he didn’t know she knew he could sense her, Sasuke might think Sakura was trying to hide.

Taking two long strides into the kitchen proper, he was greeted with a vision that sent his synapses into complete disarray. His wife was standing with her back to the kitchen table, hands gripping the edge so hard her knuckles were white, green eyes wide with a fear that kicked his ninja instincts into overdrive.

In the next instant, he noticed that although she had on her favourite apron, Sakura wasn’t wearing anything else. Delicate shoulders and the flare of her hips at the sides of the pink cotton hinted at her bareness, and the flush spreading across her skin confirmed it.

He blinked, utterly shocked. Mouth opening - to say what, he didn’t know - Sasuke stared at his wife, mind completely blank, until he heard Naruto’s cheerful voice sounding from  _ much _ closer than before.

“Sakura-chaaaan,” the Hokage called. “Look who I picked up on the side of the road!”

Sasuke watched as Sakura’s eyes flicked helplessly to the open doorway before meeting his gaze in a mute plead. It was all he needed to shake him from his surprise; dropping his bag next to her, he immediately turned on his heel and stormed through the doorway, halting their blonde best friend before he could come through and placing his lone hand firmly on the other man’s shoulder.

“Naruto, go home,” Sasuke said crisply, pushing the Hokage back none too gently.

Predictably, the blonde screwed his eyes shut in a moue of annoyance.

“What? Why? It’s time for some quality team bonding,” he whined. “I even brought Sakura’s favourite dango.”

Relentlessly, Sasuke kept up the pressure on Naruto’s shoulder, causing the man to step back a few paces before he shrugged the Uchiha off.

“Come on, Sasuke, Hinata and the kids are away visiting and it’s been  _ ages  _ since we had a-”

“We’ll do it tomorrow,” Sasuke interrupted, not halting in his path until Naruto almost tripped over the edge of the entrance step.

“Eh? What’s with the change of plan?” Naruto queried, pouting as he put both hands on his hips. “Don’t be so jealous with Sakura-chan’s time, you big-”

He was cut off by Sakura’s voice sounding from the kitchen, far too high and nervous for her usual composed tone.

“I’m not feeling too well Naruto,” she called, and Sasuke watched as the Hokage’s face smoothed out into a worried expression. “I’ll be better tomorrow, see you then!”

“Ah, Sakura-chan, are you okay? Do you need-”

“-I’ll handle it,” Sasuke said, putting his own hand on his hip with a raised eyebrow. “I’ll send a hawk tomorrow.”

“Ooookay,” Naruto finally said, sounding unconvinced as he put his sandals back on. Folding his Hokage cloak under one arm, he thrust his bag of dango into Sasuke’s hand, levelling the Uchiha with a suspicious blue-eyed stare. “Make sure you take care of our teammate, ne, she’s been very busy this week.”

Raising his voice as he opened the door, Naruto yelled, “See you later, Sakura-chan!”

When he heard his wife choke out something like a goodbye, Sasuke pressed the door closed firmly at Naruto’s retreating back, locking it and listening as she breathed out a sigh of pure relief. At the sound, he closed his eyes and stood in the hallway for a moment to compose himself.

After feeling his heart rate return to a normal level, Sasuke slowly made his way back to the kitchen, unsure of what he’d find. Turning into the warm room and abandoning the dango, he was greeted with the sight of Sakura’s bare skin, a red line across her backside testament to how firmly she’d been trying to meld herself to the kitchen table.

He felt a sudden urge to kiss it away, the tips of his ears turning scarlet at the impulse. At a loss for what to say as Sakura cradled her face in her hands, he stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching the fine trembling of her shoulders that indicated acute embarrassment.

“Ah-,” he managed finally, before pausing as she raised her head to meet his black and purple gaze. She hadn’t turned around again, and the sight of her pale skin in the low light of the darkened room was making it rather difficult to gather his thoughts.

“I’m going to just…” Sakura whispered, before gesturing towards their bedroom door. She took two steps towards him before turning to slink past his motionless form as it blocked her escape route.

Mouth dry, Sasuke reached out and hooked a finger in the string holding her apron around her waist. She stopped dead.

“Wait,” he said softly, and swallowed heavily as his wife’s deep green eyes looked up into his face. Sakura was very, very close, and she smelled so very good.

“Sasuke-kun?”

Her voice was quiet suspense. Slowly, he let his finger unlatch from the thin string, tracing a path up her side that made her shiver involuntarily. Stopping when he was level with the curve of her breast, Sasuke leaned down slightly, bringing his head closer to her naked shoulder.

“What were you…?” he asked, trailing off as he brought his lips within centimetres of the pale skin of her neck. Sakura shuddered harder this time, and he watched from the corner of his eye as she licked her lips before answering.

“I thought maybe…” she shook her head minutely, the motion causing her still-damp hair to brush against his cheek. “I was being silly, and now I’m embarrassed.”

At this, Sasuke frowned, watching her cerise hair shake slightly as she trembled. Sakura was obviously mortified at the near miss but since she hadn’t moved out of his light hold, the ninja shifted so that his body was a touch closer to hers, his hand spreading across her skin in a careful caress. Feeling the slide of her muscles under shower-soft skin, he ran his hand down the bumps of her spine, stopping when he felt her twitch her hips forward.

“Hn,” he exhaled, following his hot breath with the merest hint of his lips across her exposed collarbone. Sasuke felt rather than heard her sigh, Sakura’s body moving subconsciously towards his larger frame. “I don’t think… I don’t think this is silly.”

“N-no,” Sakura agreed, and he watched her thighs shift together under the deceptively innocent pink.

Cautiously, lest she become embarrassed again and startle away like a frightened animal, Sasuke drifted his hand away from her back, moving to hold her hip with just the barest promise of strength in his grip. When she made a small noise in the back of her throat, he pressed his thumb into the groove of her hip bone, coaxing her backwards until her spine was aligned with the doorframe and he was inches from her front.

Silently thanking his iron will for holding out, Sasuke dropped his head towards hers again, nudging the hot skin of her cheek to the side with his nose before running his lips along her neck to her pulse point, letting his teeth press suggestively against the beating of her blood before sucking just once.

_ Control,  _ he thought,  _ control _ , when at the bruising of her skin Sakura moaned close to his ear, the sound like a bolt of lightning down the line of his back. Managing - only just - to keep his body apart from hers, he dragged his nose down the side of her throat, resisting the urge to sink his teeth into the juncture of her collarbone. Instead, he darted his tongue out and licked the hollow of her clavicle, following the wetness with a puff of air as he exhaled against her skin.

His wife moaned again, louder this time, embarrassment leaving the way she held her body solid against the doorway. With infinite slowness, Sasuke slid a leg between her clenching thighs, closing his eyes in response to the gasping catch of Sakura’s breath in her surprise.

He could feel the heat of her though his thigh wasn’t even close to the apex of hers, trapped as he was between the burning hot strength in her legs.

“D-dear,” she breathed, spine arching just enough to accommodate his hand as it moved to her back.

“Hm?” he murmured against her collarbone, the vibration of his voice making the pulse in her neck jump against his ear.

“I…” there was a pause as she slowly brought her hands up from their tense position at her sides. “I want…”

Carefully, as though she wasn’t quite in charge of her movements, Sakura wound one arm around his neck and threaded her fingers in his hair, the other passing pensively over his still-cloaked back to rest at the base of his spine.

Sasuke felt his Sharingan activate at her hesitant touch, the dim light of late afternoon giving way to clarity as he watched goosebumps chase across her sensitive skin. With his hand heavy on the dimples above her tailbone, he moved forward again, crowding her deliciously against the doorframe and letting a ragged breath slip past his calm facade.

Sakura’s hips stuttered forward again at the sound and he used the momentum to grind his leg upwards, clothed thigh pressing without warning against her warmest place. At the same time, she ground downwards, riding his leg with rolling motions that betrayed her deep, deep frustration at her lack of space to move.

He couldn’t help smirking against her skin and she felt it, moan turning into a keening sound that was not quite a whine, but wasn’t far off it.

“Sakura,” Sasuke whispered, saying her name for the first time since he’d crossed the threshold. At his dark tone she shivered again, and he felt the muscles of her thighs constrict, keeping him where she wanted him. “Show me... what you want me to do.”

She didn’t need told twice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Please be aware this is pretty much all smut.

When Sasuke murmured his command in her ear, Sakura thanked her lucky stars for her emotional fortitude even as her thighs clenched around his trespassing leg. 

If she hadn’t been a hotheaded person her entire life, she thought she might’ve passed out from the emotional whiplash of the last half hour. Moving from sheepishness to sheer embarrassment to  _ this _ \- her husband pressing her against the doorway with intent clear in his blood red gaze - was almost,  _ almost  _ too much to process.

Pulling her head back from his to stare up at him with glassy green eyes, she noticed the smile that was hovering around the edge of his expression. Only very rarely did Sasuke feel the impulse to tease and she knew he was doing it now, his thumb moving in excruciatingly slow circles on her hip as his leg moved upward. With the muscles of his thigh pressed so tightly between her own the friction was delicious; yet he remained stubbornly in place, forcing the movement of her pelvis to stay restricted to small circles that frustrated more than relieved the pressure.

Of course, one touch of her chakra and Sakura could toss him across the room; but she’d learned early on with super strength and sex that there was a  _ time  _ and a  _ place  _ and this wasn’t it. For now.

“Sasuke,” she huffed, pouting when he pressed his leg higher. With their height difference she was now almost on the tips of her toes, her feet straining to remain on the ground. The feeling of her whole body being held up almost entirely by his leg against the juncture of her thighs made her throb so hard she was sure he felt it.

“Yes?” he murmured back, head descending to his favourite spot on her neck, where the pulse beat heavily beneath her skin.

“I- I want…” she trailed off, hands drifting from around his neck and back to slip under the cloak he still wore. “Ah-”

“Can’t decide?” Sasuke asked, and she heard the smile in the purr of his voice against her pulse.

“Give me-” where he was unexpectedly vocal, her ability to form sentences seemed snarled at the back of her throat, somewhere alongside the moan that rose when he trailed callused fingertips down the line of her hip bone. “...Sasuke-kun.”

“Yes, Sakura?”

She swallowed, nervous. He had asked her to show him what she wanted, but what if it was too outrageous? Their encounters after his return had been limited to late night trysts that were more about relearning one another’s bodies than lust, but lust was what was thrumming through her veins as Sasuke trailed his teeth across the hard bone of her shoulder.

Closing her eyes again, the hands that were currently roaming across his back in a disjointed caress tracked up his spine before winding tightly around his neck, and with little warning Sakura used the litheness born from her years as a kunoichi to spring up and wrap her legs around her husband’s hips.

Feeling a little triumphant as she felt rather than heard Sasuke hiss, Sakura used her position to leverage herself so that she was looking down into his face, enjoying the way his eyes looked up into hers before she leaned against his chest and kissed him soundly.

It wasn’t an easy position for them to maintain with his one arm, but Sasuke didn’t waste a minute, finally moving away from the door frame to press her back against the kitchen wall. With her legs wrapped around him she could feel the heat emanating from his body, just as much as she could taste the lust on his tongue as he twirled it lazily with hers. Her apron, bunched up as it was around her waist was becoming a hindrance, but as she moved to untie the knot at the side she was interrupted with a nip to her lower lip, Sasuke’s large frame pushing her more firmly against the cool wall.

“Don’t,” he whispered against her mouth, his kiss-bruised lips grazing hers. “Leave it on.”

Oh.  _ Oh, god _ , Sakura thought, the last of her restraint gleefully abandoning her at the husky rasp in her husband’s voice. She didn’t realise she’d exclaimed out loud until she felt Sasuke blow lightly on her nose, making her look down to meet his eyes.

“Made up your mind?” he enquired again, and it could have been innocent but for the way his hips ground into hers, the friction from his trousers infuriating against her bare skin.

Part of her wanted to tell him in  _ no uncertain terms  _ exactly what she’d made up her mind about, but she’d always edged on the shy side when it came to dirty talk. And while Sakura and Sasuke had been married a long time, she didn’t feel able to articulate that yes, she’d made up her mind, and could he fuck her against the wall please-

Sasuke interrupted her thoughts with an expertly executed thrust and she snapped her teeth together to keep from gasping. When the wave of sensation passed, Sakura opened eyes hazy with lust to find her husband looking up at her with an expression she definitely recognised as smug.

_ Damn him,  _ she thought, sliding down his body until her face was level with his,  _ and his ability to read my intentions.  _

She clung to him tighter, only his weight and the wall holding her up as he reached between them to unsnap the button of his trousers. There was a second of precarious balancing - his sole hand having to hold her up  _ and  _ hold himself - before he slid into her with devastating slowness.

This time, Sakura had no intentions of holding back the stuttering moan that slipped past her lips as he moved into her, feeling the delicious almost-pain of stretching after their forced abstinence. He held still for the space of a heartbeat before moving to pull back out and she mewled against her will; he hadn’t fully been inside of her and the tease was too much.

“Sasuke-kun,” she murmured in protest, before rolling her hips down onto his cock until he was fully inside of her and groaning in relief. Fully joined, she felt the wetness between her legs as it made her slide against the skin of his lower belly, testament to how much she wanted him. With her apron bunched over the strong muscles of her abdomen the sight was bared to their eyes, and so incredibly erotic she rocked her hips just to see Sasuke’s stomach tense with want.

“Wife,” Sasuke growled in her ear, the possessive term stoking the fire in her chest to burning. “I’ve been… testing something.”

With her forehead resting on his shoulder to watch as he rocked against her, staying deeply inside, Sakura missed the flicker of purple to her right until a spectral arm burst forth from the stump of Sasuke’s missing arm.

She started in surprise, the motion causing her inner muscles to contract with a touch too much force. Sasuke hissed again, his fingers digging into her hip with enough pressure to leave red indents on her skin. It felt… good.

Watching with detached fascination as his purple arm came to rest on her other side, Sakura couldn’t help but ask,

“Is that Susanoo?” 

She was a researcher at heart; even the heat of sex couldn’t quench her curiosity.

Sasuke only nodded, adjusting himself slightly so that he was further away from her, until they were pressed together only at the hips, his cock deep inside her and her legs wrapped around his strong frame. Experimentally, Sakura lifted her hands from around his neck, marvelling at how he held her steady. She couldn’t feel a thing though ghostly purple flames licked at her naked side, but it appeared the arm was steadying her weight.

With a rough exhale, Sasuke lifted her hips once and impaled her on him with a force unlike their usual sensual lovemaking. She tossed her head back in pleasure, feeling the answering dig of Sasuke’s fingers as they moved deeper into her hip, the strong digits pressing soft flesh with an intensity she knew was leaving bruises.

Sakura didn’t heal them.

They rarely delved too deeply into this aspect of lovemaking, each preferring the softer side of sex, but Sakura couldn’t deny that as a shinobi the prospect of mixing pleasure with just a hint of roughness always sent a frisson of excitement down to her very toes.

From Sasuke’s heated glance, she knew he felt the same. Felt the conflict between lust and love in the way he moved against her with restrained passion. Licking her lips where she knew he could see, Sakura felt certain that for once, lust would win out.

With a smile that revealed all of Sasuke’s hidden fire, her husband moved with his legendary speed, capturing both of her wrists in his large hand and pinning them above her head.

“Sasuke, wha-?”

Her question was cut off by his mouth crashing down on hers, his lips and tongue coaxing a low groan from her as he manipulated her into a haze of rapture.

“Good,” he growled when he finally pulled back, breathing roughly. “It works.”

Then Sasuke smiled at her again, showing teeth, and Sakura considered herself a willing sacrifice to her husband’s lust as he drove into her with all the passionate fury of his power and strength.

 

* * *

It was… difficult to control himself, especially as Sakura met his smile with her most mischievous glance and tensed her wrists against his hand in a play at struggle. They both knew she could break his loose hold as easily as blowing paper, but the submission was part of the allure and Sasuke surprised himself by gripping her wrists tighter in retaliation.

Sakura, he knew as he snapped his hips against her, his hip bones rubbing deliciously against the hot, wet skin of her inner thighs, wouldn’t let him dominate her for long. For all her genuine demureness his wife wasn’t  _ truly  _ submissive and he suspected she was simply going along with his lust because it felt good for her, too.

He was going to make the most of it while it lasted. Pausing - holding back a fierce smile at her cry of frustration - he dipped his head towards her chest, before leaning forward without warning and biting her apron-clothed breast. Her response was exhilarating, a squeal of such unadorned pleasure that he let go and pulled back enough to breathe on the damp cotton, the wetness and friction causing her nipple to stiffen under the pink fabric.

If he lived to be a grandfather Sasuke privately thought never wanted to forget the sight of his wife pinned against the wall, head tossed back in sheer pleasure with her breasts peaking and her thighs holding him hostage inside of her.

The Sharingan agreed, recording the image forever.

With a groan he couldn’t hold back, he snaked towards her other breast, giving it the same treatment while his hand moved to cup the smooth skin of her behind. It was a position with better leverage, and he finally released her wrists with the spectral Susanoo arm, moving the shadow appendage down until it joined his other hand.

It was a strange sensation. He couldn’t feel her skin, but the arm was responsive enough to hold her weight and though it wasn’t perfect, Sasuke was pleased.  He’d never made love to Sakura with two arms and it gave his thrusts more force, forgetting his intention to tease as he pounded her into the wall of their kitchen once, twice, three times with increasing desperation.

And he might have finished like that, but for the needy grasping of Sakura’s small hands against his cloak. The touch reminded him that though he certainly wanted to fuck her against the wall, he also wanted to relish in the fact they didn’t need to be quick or quiet.

With effort, he slowed to a stop, until he was buried in her to the hilt.

Sakura fisted the shoulders of his cloak, fixing him with an impressive glare.

“You’re a tease, dear,” she said with a pout. Unable to resist, Sasuke rubbed his hip bones against her thighs once more, drawing a moan from her that trailed off when he shifted and wrapped his arms around her unresisting frame.

“Hn,” he agreed, taking a sudden step back towards the kitchen table. It was nearly entirely dark outside now, but his eyes let him see where he was going with unerring accuracy, and he felt a thrill of pride as Sakura’s arms wound around his neck trustingly.

When he dropped her unceremoniously on the edge of the table, Sakura squeaked with un-kunoichi-like poise.

“What are you doing?” she asked with a touch of nerves, moving her hands over his upper body in lieu of being able to see clearly.

“Teasing,” Sasuke replied, voice low as he dropped to his knees in front of her. Without warning, he reached behind her knees and dragged Sakura to the very edge of the table, listening to the sharp intake of breath as she understood his intentions.

“Sasuke-kun!” she cried, trying to close her legs against his hands. She didn’t, however, use her strength and he smirked against the inside of her knee. “You’ve- you’ve been  _ inside! _ ”

Her voice held a potent mix of embarrassment and desire, and Sasuke closed his eyes against her temptation as he kissed up the inside of her leg. Stopping very close to the juncture of her thighs, where she was spread wide in front of him with her apron lying seductively low enough to hide her from his view, he bit the sensitive skin of her thigh.

“You know I don’t care,” he whispered against her skin, licking to soothe the hurt of his teeth.

His only reply was a choked-off gasp at the bite. Moving with purpose, Sasuke knelt until he was close to the table, his shoulders in between Sakura’s legs, and without warning dove forward and licked a scorching trail from her opening to her clit. With his head under the cotton of the apron Sakura hadn’t expected the move, and he was satisfied to feel her entire body spasm in shocked eroticism at the touch. Keeping his hands at the back of her knees he worked her with his tongue, tasting himself but more her own flavour, the earthy, tangy taste of her that slicked his chin and ran sensually down the line of his jaw.

When she came, it was with her hands in his hair and her heels digging into his back.

“Oh  _ god,”  _ she groaned as she came down from her high, nudging him back so she could slide off the table and onto his lap on the floor.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, the spectral arm holding her tightly even though neither of them could feel its ghostly embrace. Sakura leaned into his touch, her breasts pressing against him even through the cotton of her apron. Suddenly, he wanted it off.

He pulled away just enough to see the tie at the side, and when Sakura frowned he simply shook his head and pulled at the string with his Susanoo arm. It was too precise a task for the summoned arm, and instead of maneuvering his wife around until he could get at it with his real hand Sasuke simply leaned forward, snapping the thin knot with his teeth.

It was testament to how aroused Sakura was that she didn’t bemoan the destruction of her clothing.

He made short work of the other tie, slipping his hand under the fabric and running it smoothly up her side, pulling the cherry-blossom print with him until it was over her head. Bared to him, Sakura gave him a smile that was impressively shy for her position - straddling his leg, her cheeks flushed and telltale bruises on her hip - and shifted until she was hovering over his cock, which was twitching with need between them.

“Sit back, Sasuke-kun,” she whispered, hand on his chest pushing him with a flirtation of her full strength.

Complying, the Uchiha watched as she lowered herself onto him with deliberate grace. Sakura was always beautiful when they made love but he liked her best like this; she rode him with such a possessive passion that his hips snapped up into her with a desperation that made her smile turn sinful.

Letting the Susanoo arm flicker out of existence - Sasuke suspected he wouldn’t get much opportunity to move, now - the ninja watched as Sakura ground down into him, her movements controlled with the precision of her satisfaction. Her hands trailed up his chest - still fully clothed - so slowly he didn’t notice them reach his shoulder and  _ press _ , pushing him onto his back with inexorable pressure. Sakura came with him, leaning over his prone form as she held him down hard enough to make his own set of bruises bloom under his skin.

“Sakura,” he gasped, not quite a beg but close. 

“What is it, my husband?” Sakura asked, mimicking his teasing tone from earlier. In the dark, he wasn’t sure if she could see his frustration or simply feel it. He shook his head regardless; it wasn’t in his nature to give in easily. Even in this.

Sakura knew him. He saw the white of her teeth as she grinned, sliding down over him as their lips met in a tangle that tasted of her. He felt triumphant as she moaned at the sharpness of herself on his tongue, but then her fingers flexed into his collarbones, nails scraping against his skin.

Sasuke proceeded to promptly lose his pride, throwing his head back against the floor and loosing a moan that Sakura responded to with a clenching of muscles and breathy exhale.

“Please,” he whispered, uncaring.

“Tell me what you want,” Sakura replied, her movement slow and torturous, just on the edge of pleasure and pain.

It was her retaliation for his earlier stunt; just as she was shy about showing him what she wanted, he wasn’t often vocal about his own desires, and the request brought heat to his already-flushed face. He jerked against her hands, feeling them push into him to keep him still.

“I, I want…” he trailed off, breathing roughly as she increased her pace. It was enough to make Sasuke lose his focus, made him want to roll her over and plough into her from behind. Feel their knees hard against the floor as she brought him to completion.

Sasuke didn’t realise he’d spoken out loud until he felt Sakura move off of him, sitting back on her haunches and looking the picture of seduction. He couldn’t move, couldn’t blink as she slowly turned around, blushing deeply as she looked over her shoulder.

_ I think _ , Sasuke thought, his last coherent senses rapidly abandoning him,  _ I might be dreaming _ .

“Then come here, dear,” Sakura breathed, and though her voice was soft and her invitation delivered in innocent words, she’d never looked so devastating.

And Sasuke wasn’t the submissive type, but there was nothing in the world that could stop him from obeying his wife’s gentle command.

* * *

Sakura took a moment to examine herself in the hallway mirror before answering the rapidly increasing knocks to her door. She’d managed - finally - to have a shower half an hour ago, the previous attempts interrupted by her husband sliding open the bathroom door and proceeding to deliciously intervene.

If she was honest, Sakura thought she looked thoroughly  _ fucked,  _ her lips bright and red and her eyes still half-lidded with the aftermath of a day and a half in bed. Perhaps it was better if Sasuke opened the door, but one look at her husband as he leaned against the living room door prompted her to turn around and wrench the front door open. If she didn’t let Naruto in, she was likely to grab Sasuke by the collar and drag him right back where they started.

“Sakura-chan!” the Hokage bellowed in surprise, hand still raised. One of Sasuke’s hawks was perched on his shoulder, and at the open door the bird took flight, making her squeak as it made its way past her to the Uchiha. “How are you feeling?”

He surveyed her with critical blue eyes and she blushed despite herself.

“Yes, fine,” she answered, bobbing her head as she gestured their teammate in. For his part, Sasuke remained motionless against the door, his black eye showing obvious resentment as Naruto walked beyond him. It was clear what he’d rather be doing.

Sakura felt her pulse escalate at the thought.

“What was wrong yesterday?” Naruto asked, flopping himself down onto their couch and unwrapping his parcel. It turned out to be a selection of sushi from the nicest place in town, and Sakura’s stomach rumbled. They hadn’t made it far away from one another to eat, except for snacking on the takeaway dango at some point in the night.

“Just a small cold,” she replied. “Nothing worth healing through.”

Naruto nodded, apparently satisfied, and they spent a while eating and chatting. It was long enough for Sakura to relax, Sasuke too, so they were both taken by surprise when their friend leaned back into to the couch and grinned saucily.

“Do you think,” the Uzumaki said, deceptively casual, “that I’m dumb?”

“Yes,” Sasuke replied without skipping a beat.

Naruto levelled him with an unimpressed look but wasn’t deterred. “I’m a married man with two kids, yanno,” he commented lightly, and grinned when even Sasuke flushed.

There was no point in denying it, but Sakura was in no way going to admit to anything. Sasuke, however, had no such qualms.

“Why did you come and interrupt today, then?” he asked directly.

“Because,” Naruto intoned, as though he was speaking to someone stupid, “I happen to have debriefed a certain junior Uchiha about half an hour ago, and sent them on their way to that burger place, my treat.”

So Sarada was early back from her mission; Naruto must have deliberately delayed her return home.

Sakura gasped in disbelief at the implication. If he hadn’t thought ahead to make her daughter’s team get dinner, then announce he was arriving at theirs in ten minutes… who knows in what state Sarada would’ve found her Mama and Papa in.

“Oh my god,” Sakura groaned.

Naruto grinned deviously, smacking both hands on his knees in glee at his teammate’s obvious discomfort.

“Next time,” he said, the tease clear in his voice as he laughed, “I’ll make sure I send her away for a little longer, ne? Can’t have yet another Uchiha traumatised.”

Sakura wasn’t sure, between her and her furiously blushing husband, who landed the first smack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Too smutty? Not smutty enough? This is the first time I've written anything explicit in a long time so I'd love to know what I can do differently.


End file.
